The Dragon King
by DavianDestroys
Summary: AU, KiGO. A boy is born with a power that turns the tides of the world.
1. The Dragon King and The Hero

**Chapter 1: The Dragon King and The Hero**

** AN: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters but Dracul and his family are mine, so are the dragons and the organization. **

Dracul was a boy born with dragon eyes, and green and red hair. The odd boy was always picked on for his otherworldly appearance. Kids were so mean to him that his mother never sent him to school and hid him away. He had spent many years looking through his window at the kids that played in the park. All he wanted was to go outside and play with the other boys in his neighborhood. When he was ten he snuck out of the house to play in the park when an older boy and some of his friends came and pushed him down. "Hey freak why aren't you locked in your cage." Dracul tried to get up but the boys started kicking him. "MOMMY!" The boys laughed at him, "Mommy isn't coming to save you, you little freak." Dracul was scared and his body was taking a really bad beating, when one of his ribs cracked his eyes turned from yellow to a deep red. His body started to move on its own he grabbed the leg of the boy closest to him and yanked him into the other boys knocking them down. He stood quickly, looked towards the boys on the ground and with a shout let out a blue flame that engulfed the three boys that had been torturing him. Their screaming was seared into his mind as his eyes changed back from red to yellow. The people in the town ran toward the screaming and saw Dracul running away from the now dead boys.

He ran home and snuck back into his house and set in his room in confusion and pain. He didn't understand what was going on, he had watched himself hurt those boys. There was angry knocking on the front door of his house and a crowd gathering outside. The person knocking yelled "Bring the demon child or we will kick the door down and take him by force." Draculs mother didn't have time to think, she ran to her son and held him. She kissed his head as they listened to the knocking and the yelling from the crowd. "You have five minutes to give us the boy before we kick this door down." Dracul clung to his mother crying he didn't want to get taken away, he should have stayed home. He didn't mean to do what he did but his cracked rib had triggered something inside of him that he couldn't control.

All of a sudden the yelling stopped, the crowd had gotten really silent and both the mother and the boy looked out the window closest to them. There were men dressed in all black with guns, that they pointed toward the angry crowd. A man with white hair and a long beard walked up to the crowd and shouted, "Listen up, none of you will touch our king, lay a hand on him or his mother and I will personally put a bullet in your brain!"

There was another knock on the door this time it was less malicious in tone. "Both of you come out now it is safe, we are going to take you somewhere, where no one will bother you again." The boy looked up to his mother wandering what she would do, the men looked scarier than the crowd of people. He just wanted to be with his mother and not be judged anymore for being different. He was scared that they would die. However his mother was not scared, she knew the voice of this man very well, it was her cousin Anghel. She hadn't seen him since he went on his mad search for the meaning of life 20 years ago. She stood with her child and opened the door. "Alexandreina we will protect you and Dracul. Do not worry we will take you to our base in Middleton with us."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim Possible was just ten years old when her green eyes suddenly turned light blue one day and she felt a searing pain in her back. She screamed for her mom who stopped shocked looking into her daughters eyes before she fully responded and grabbed her daughter into a hug. "Kim whats wrong?" The child just cried and held her back. There was blood on her shirt and her mother lifted it off to see what was wrong. She witnessed a symbol burning itself into her daughters back. She had never seen anything like it before two swords burned into a black tattoo on her daughters back. Ann didn't know what to do to stop Kim's pain, nothing like this had ever happened to the doctor and she just hugged her child till the tattoo finished burning itself into Kim's back.

Kim's eyes turned back to green and she fell unconscious in her mothers arms. Her mother put her in bed and waited for James to come home. The parents didn't know what to do, they set in the living room talking until there was a knock at their door. The parents opened the door to find an envelope. The letter inside read:

_I know this may be difficult to understand and I wish I could explain this in person. However I am currently in Africa doing research. __Last week we found a tablet detailing a battle that would decide the fate of the world. If this letter reaches you, your child has just gone through the really painful process of becoming the hero. The symbol that burned into their back is called the Akofena (the swords of war). Its a symbol of heroism and courage. Your child is fated to try and save the world. _

_ We don't know much else, just that this battle will happen in the future when both children are older and it will be big. Lots of people will die the earth will change and dragons will fly the sky once again. What you do with this information is up to you, just know that your daughter is going to have to fight a battle that she has no choice in. No matter if you chose to heed my warning or not the Dragon King will seek out the Hero and her Sword. They will fight they are destined to fight, so I urge you to train your daughter, don't tell her about her future, let her guide herself in her choices. Becoming the savior of the world only works if she doesn't already feel the pressure to save the planet._

_ I highly urge you to burn this paper so that no one my find it, Keep her tattoo covered you don't know who is apart of the Dragon Kings organization and what they will do if they find her. _

_Acari_

Both parents looked at each other and then back at the letter in their hand. What were they supposed to do with this information. Dragons and a battle to decide the fate of the world that their daughter would have to fight. Could they believe him? Should they believe him?

DKDKDDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

They had gotten to Middleton and Anghel set both of them down in the conference room. It was filled with really big screens that covered every wall. "Sit tight while I get the Elder, he will explain everything." Alexandreina and Dracul set and waited while looking at the room some more. They had never seen screens as big as these or a building like the one they were in. Dracul was still hurt and cuddling into his mom's side. It took Anghel around twenty minutes to get back with the elder. A man who looked to be about seventy and walked with a cane. "He bowed his head. Hello my King and the mother of our lord. I will try to explain this situation to both of you. You can ask questions after I am finished."

_We are the Organization, we have been around since the end of the Dragons in the old days. It was foretold that one day the dragons would return and a King would be born. A king that would shape the world into his image with the power of dragons. He would burn this evil world down and we would start a new. However the same day the king is born his adversary would be also. A girl with fiery red hair with the mark of the hero. __She and her Sword would seek to stop the King, to protect the old world and stop the new. _

_ This girl will fight with the heart of a thousand men, she would fight for the love of the old world and the King would fight for the new. The battle will last until one of them remains and my king of course it will be you. You and her will decide the fate of the world, any kind of world you want. You were born to decide what the new world order will be. To make humans bow to your greatness. The gods have blessed you with eminence power and we are her to help you train._

Dracul looked at the man confused _"_I am a king?" The elder nodded his head and put his hand on the boys head "Yes you are our King, the King of the Dragons. I have something I want to show you follow us." They lead Dracul and his mother down a long hallway into an elevator when the elevator opened at the bottom there were six baby dragons fighting with each other in the room. They stopped and looked at Dracul and they all ran towards the bow who looked scared "STOP!" the dragons halted in their spots looking at their master. "Alexandreina put the king down please, and take off his shirt." Alexandria did what she was told even though Dracul tried to attach himself back to her.

"Its okay little king they won't hurt call them, they can help with your wound." Dracul looked towards the dragons who were still planted in the spots they stopped at. "Come here" they all bounded towards him and one of them looked at him and licked his chest and looked into his eyes. Dracul understood that this dragon wanted to help him with his cracked rib. "You want to heal me Dragoslav?" The dragon shook its head and licked his masters chest again. "Okay go for it." Dragoslav stood back and let out a pinkish flame from his mouth towards his master. Dracul's mom was about to step toward him as the Elder stopped her by putting up his cane. Dracul stood still in the flame it wasn't hot and it felt like he was being massaged all over. The pain in his ribs was slowly going away. When the pain was all gone the dragon stopped and all of the dragons jumped on Dracul.

He laughed and played with the dragons as the adults watched him. His mom smiled it was the first time she saw Dracul so happy. He had friends that would be with him for the rest of his life. "Okay little king you can play with the dragons later you have to meet your Karate trainer." Dracul groaned he didn't want to go but he listened to Anghel and got up. "I will come play with you later Dragoslav, Morana, Perun, Svarog, Dalibor, and Gabriel." He ran towards his mother and grabbed her hand as Anghel lead them to the training room and the elder departed. No one questioned Dracul calling the dragons by name or how he knew there names already. He was the Dragon King the boy who would grow up to rule the world using the strength of dragons.

**Chapter 1 End.**


	2. The Meeting on the Battle Field

**Chapter 2: The Meeting on the Battle Field**

**AN: **Sorry this is short but yeah...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible... If I did everything would be queer yo.

Kim was bored she hadn't had a mission in at least three weeks it was like all of the bad guys just got up and disappeared off the face of the planet. Weird things have been going on though she saw on the news that their was starting to be a climb in the number of red headed girls her age going missing in the world. There had been four taken in the last month. She was starting to get really worried. _What the hell is going on?_ The girls would all return after a couple of months with no recollection of anything happening to them. It was like their memories had been erased. They only remembered right before they were taken, but all of them were forever changed. 8 of the 20 girls that were taken had to enter an asylum. No one new the purpose, there was nothing that pointed to why these girls were being taken besides their age and hair color. Why they were all brought back unharmed and how in the world they erased the girls memories so precisely.

Kim knew she could protect herself but she was still worried that her parents would over react to the things that are going on. She has faced more dangerous things than a kidnaper. She would be fine. She looked at the time, _Fuck, _She was running late for cheer practice. Kim was running out the door when her Kimmunicator went off. "Kim someone is trying to steal the Portrait of Joseph Roulin from MOMA. There is a jet on its way to take you there right now." Kim nodded switched into her mission gear and got on the waiting jet. "Hey KP!." She said hi back to Ron as they were lead to MOMA. The driver said their usual thanks for saving them and the ride continued like normal. She wondered who would be trying to steal an art piece from the Moma.

When they got there the front door had been blown off. This thief certainly did not care if someone came to try and stop them from what they were doing, that or they were a complete amateur. They didn't even have to continue very far as they saw the thief running with the painting rolled up in a tube. "They send two kids to deal with me... this is beautiful who do they think I am?" the thief mumbled to herself as she flipped over Kim and Ron and continued to run. Kim was right on her tail though, she chased the thief and ended up kicking her legs right from under her. The thief tripped forward in an attempt to not hurt the 110 million dollar painting. "Just for that I'm kicking your ass princess, Do you know how much money this fucking painting is actually worth?" Shego put the painting down she was going to kick this little wannabe hero's ass. "You messed with the wrong thief." Shego lit her hands with her plasma and fired a blast at Kim testing her reflexes. She then ran and kicked at Kim's head., caught off guard the red head barely dodged the kick. Shego threw some more punches and kicks, Kim blocked all of them. "Oh, your pretty good princess. But your gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Kim was getting tired of the words coming out of the thief's mouth. She started to attack "STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" she through several kicks and punches all of which Shego dodged without any effort.

"Hey KP I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up I got stu-" A plasma ball went right next to his head singeing some of his hair. Ron fell to the ground screaming, and Kim lost concentration wondering if her friend was alright. This allowed Shego to roundhouse kick her in the chest cracking one of her ribs. Kim fell to the ground in pain, Shego standing over her with her hands still lit with plasma "Never take your eye off the enemy princess." She punched the ground close to Kim's face leaving a hole in the ground. "Your lucky I'm not a murderer princess, Well I will see you again if you are not too scared to face me again. By the way my names Shego. Bye princess." As Ron got over his initial shock he ran towards Kim, who had fallen unconscious.

Kim woke up in the hospital, her worried family looking at her. "How do you feel Kim?" Kim just smiled "Not to bad its, So not the drama." She hated being hurt, it got in the way of things she wanted to do and it scared her parents. She can't believe that she was beaten by a thief, she was the girl who could do anything.

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Punishment

**Chapter 3: Punishment**

**AN:** Sorry this one is so late forgive me and my tardiness, also reviews would be nice.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim possible... but I do own the Dragon King his family, The organization and the dragons. I'm just gonna give a trigger warning at the beginning of this one for torture and hints of rape/sexual assault.

Five red-headed girls were standing in the corner of the room holding each other. They were scared, they had been taken from their everyday lives and brought to a cell. A man opened their cell door and spoke quietly, "Okay girls listen up this is really easy you will be stripped and looked at and put through various tests while you are here. You might be able to leave depending on how you do. My fine friends will take you each separately to different rooms to begin." Five men entered the room and each grabbed a girl and pulled her to what looked to be a doctors room. A doctor would instruct the girls to take off their clothes and stand still while he would look at their body. Some of the doctors took other liberties while the girls were in that room even letting the girls guards help him with "his search" by holding the girls down. After that the girls would go to the next phases of their test, they would be tested on their will as a hero. All the while some of the members of the organization used them to pleasure themselves. There weren't many women in the organization and since they were on a secluded area the only women most of the guys could get there hands on were these girls.

The Dragon King never went to the basement where the girls were held and when they needed their memory wiped to go back home they were under sedation and brought to him under sedation. The girls never had the chance to tell about the things that happened in the basement and as long as these girls couldn't talk to someone not in their circle they would be living the good life. Even though this side had less women it would be the side to start the new world and they were the Kings loyal members of the organization. They followed him since before he was even born they deserved to be happy. They devoted themselves to this organization from childhood, some of them were even born here.

This batch of girls had also failed their "tests" and they were brought up to have their memories wiped. Unlike all the other times they brought the girls up there were many members of the organization in the room including the Elder who was really concerned. "We have kidnapped over 500 girls and we have been able to keep the count in the media down to about 20 to not arouse to much suspicion and we have not yet come close to finding the hero. Sire this is really upsetting there are not many girls that fit the role of the hero. The only conclusion is that Kim Possible be the hero. There is no other person that it could be." Not everyone agreed, the teens birthday was different than their kings. "The hero has to have the same birthday and hour as the master, she was born a day later. She can not be the hero." Leo spoke and Anghel stood up, "Look what if they knew about the King and hid her real birthdate, like we hide our King. This girl she is the hero of earth, she saves and she protects. She is an ordinary girl with no super powers going against supernatural odds, and she is the girl who can do anything. How could she not be the hero?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads. "Well than if everyone agrees we are to go after Kim Possible, bring her to me."

In the time the members discussed the hero one of the girls woke up screaming fighting her way away from her guard. "No more... Please no more... Kill m-" her guard quickly clamped her mouth. "I'm sorry Sire, I didn't hold her tighter since she was under sedation. Dracul looked down at the man and back into the girls eyes. It showed intense fear, she looked broken. "Bring her before me now, and make sure the other ones stay down." The guard reluctantly brought her forth she tried to fight him and push back but he just dragged her with his hands still clamped around her mouth. He stood in front of Dracul holding her "Let her go, trust me girl I will not let any harm come to you. Do not scream anymore, what have my servants done to you that is so cruel you have seem to have lost the will to live?" The guard tried to reason with Dracul "She's just scared why don't we just wipe her memo-" Dracul's eyes quickly changed color, "Are you questioning my orders?" The guard quickly let the girl go and bowed saying his apologies.

Dracul looked the young woman in the eye "Now please tell me what they have done to you, you don't need to get into detail... just tell me what you are easily able to and that would be fine." The girl recapped the "trails" they were put through in the basement. She was crying all the way through and Dracul was getting angrier by the second. The dragons in the room all sensed his anger and came closer to their master. "I am sorry for the atrocities my servants have put you through, they will be severely punished. Sleep now and tomorrow you will awake with your family not remembering any of this." Her guard gave her a shot which knocked her out and he brought her next to the rest of the girls. Morana stood by them and let out a yellow flame all around the girls bodies. "Leo take some of your men and load the girls in the jet so they can go home... and Anghel bring me everyone, we are going to have a little show." Both men nodded and quickly went off to do their duties, while Dracul looked down at the five men before him. They were all shuffling their feet, but they knew better than to move unless Dracul told them too. They stood there fifteen minutes before Anghel came back with everyone and brought the other thirty members of the underground team to where the five guards stood.

"Now it has been brought to my attention that you guys think that you can do whatever you want in my organization. But I am your King and my word is law. I told you to test those girls, I didn't tell you to use them as your personal play toys. Erasing their memories doesn't erase what you have done to them, and there are side effects, you have ruined people's lives and so now you all have forfeited yours." All the dragons in the room let out a roar as they flew into the sky around the now cowering men. The dragons all let out a flame burning the men alive, the room was filled with screams as the burning men ran around. When the last man fell the dragons went in and started to eat them. "This is what happens when you disobey the law, I do not tolerate disobedience in anyway. The least infraction is the loss of a limb. Do not make me upset. Obey me and you will live a happy life". All of the members of the organization bowed "We, live to serve you." Dracul dismissed them all.

He didn't like that this kind of thing had been happening behind his back. He believed in the people in his organization, he was raised by them. They taught him all that he knew it had been almost eight years since the organization had taken him in and seven years of him living on this island.. They trained him to be strong. How to use his powers and found the rest of his dragons. He believed in the world he would create, a world of peace and prosperity. He would make this world burn. He would kill these vile human beings and begin the new world with his chosen few. His children would help stare the world and the dragons would help to keep order. He wanted everyone to be happy no killing no stealing a world of equals. Even the kings family would work with their people. Everyone would be together feuds would be settled in duels with a one on one fight to the death. His world would be beautiful no pollution of technology, with forests and animals all around keeping everything together. A world where all people mattered.

But this Kim Possible she threatened his world. She threatened his new beginnings and she is to be destroyed so that his dream may blossom. He would make her world crumble he was sure, the only thing he wasn't sure of is if he would keep her alive or not. Right now. he wanted to watch his bloody revolution. He wanted revenge on the people who hated him and he wanted to break Kim Possible. "Dracul its time to train come on boy." his uncle's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Jolon how many times do I have to tell you I am your king. It's my lord I don't care if you are my uncle. Next time I will feed you to Dragoslav he has always wanted to eat you." His uncle quickly bowed and said his apologies to his nephew. "My lord I am sorry, my behavior has been unacceptable. It is time for your training in Krav Maga." Dracul nodded his head, "Get up uncle let's go." With that they both left for the training room.

Dracul had been training and taught many things since the time he had arrived at the Organization. He hadn't seen much of the urbanized world. The organization post he was in was off on a hidden island. The building was full of lots of technology itself but outside there was nothing but trees and wildlife for miles. He was taught the history of many different countries, he learned about the rise and fall of leaders. He learned about art and architecture and he learned about technological advancement. He learned about the pollution that technology had brought to the world. He learned math and science, and many languages. He was a very strong and smart man. He would use his knowledge and his strength to his advantage when creating his knew world and he would paint the earth with the blood of these tainted human beings. This filthy vile disgusting humans that knew nothing of keeping the world natural. They are destroying the planet that kept them alive just as much as they were destroying themselves.

On their way to the training room Dracul was stopped by Anghel. "My lord Monkey Fist has just arrived on the island we lost five men trying to get him here. He is in a fight with Leo on the first floor. Also he broke Perun's wing." Dracul turned and ran toward the first floor, no one hurts his dragons. He hit the first floor just in time to see Leo's arm get snapped. "NO ONE HURTS MY DRAGONS." Dracul yelled as he charged toward Monkey Fist. His fierce look made Monkey Fist falter and Dracul kicked him right in the throat. Monkey Fist was on the floor struggling for breath and suddenly he was in the air with Dracul's hands around his throat.

"Look mister Monkey Man, this is how it goes. I let you go, and you bow down to me and beg your master for forgiveness for hurting my dragon and for hurting my cousin Leo and killing my men. I will judge your apology you will either die or I will break your arms and legs five times a day for the next five days. Let's see how well you do." Dracul dropped Monkey Fist who immediately gasped for breath and started bowing. "I am sorry Master, please forgive me for my sins against you. I was just defending mysel-" Dracul kicked Monkey Fist in the head. "You better be lucky you are one of the stronger ones. Dragoslav come here I need you." The dragon was there in a heartbeat. Dracul didn't even open his mouth and the dragon started to heal Leo's and Pernun's wounds. While the dragon tended to both of them, Dracul ordered the guards standing by to put Monkey Fist in the punishment room. "I'll be there in a second to deal with him. Make sure to lock him up really well, don't want anymore of you dying."

After Dragoslav was done with healing Leo and Pernun, Dracul ordered him to go down to the punishment room. This building was made with special routes so the dragons could all travel throughout the building rooms that were big enough for them to be in. The punishment room was basically Dragoslav's living area. He was needed to heal heal the wounds giving to the tortured at the end of the day or if Dracul hurt someone to the point of near death. The dragon was happy to have that living area cause sometimes he got to eat the limbs of the people being punished.

When Dracul got there Monkey Fist was awake and struggling with his chains and Dragoslav was laying on the floor in his corner watching him. "You are not getting out of those, they were meant just for you, little Monkey Man. Look you should be happy you are alive. These next five days are really going to suck for you but you will live. I have plans for you." With that Dracul picked up his war hammer and slammed it into Monkey Fist's knee breaking his leg. Monkey Fist was screaming from the intense pain, "You are going to understand that I am now your master and you will do what I say or next time you are going to lose that leg for good. You will be nothing but a useless villain than wouldn't you." He than smashed the war hammer into his other leg. Hitting it so hard the bone went right through the back of his leg. "PLEASE MASTER, STOP! I WILL OBEY!" Dracul laughed. "I am a king of my word I said, five times a day for five days. You killed five of my men, and usually the punishment for killing my subjects is to be tortured and healed and then tortured some more and than a slow and painful public death so that the families and friends can see justice. You want me to take everything away from them, so that it's like their friend or family member never died? Do you want me to go back on my word? Do you want your master to be a hypocrite?" Monkey Fist shook his head no as tears were running down his face and Dracul took another swing with the hammer breaking monkey fists right arm. He wasted no time between this time and quickly swung again breaking the left arm also. Dracul turned to his dragon, "You leave him there for a little bit wait for Donovan and the others to see him hanging up there bleeding and than you can heal him" with that Dracul left the punishment chamber smiling, _that one broke easier than I expected._


End file.
